The Blood Maks
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Saat wajah tak menunjukkan kejujuran. Hanya kebohongan yang tampak, kebohongan yang sangat menyakitkan tapi secara bersamaan juga sangat Manis.. SasuNaru/NaruSasu..Geje..Aneh, typo bertebaran EYD berantakan.. RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**-= The Blood Maks =-**

**~ Sherry Dark Jewel Present ~**

Disclaimer: mereka milih Kisimoto-sensei…

Author : Yuki

Rate : T+

Pairing : SasuNaru / NaruSasu *tergantung suasana hati Yuki #dikroyok masa

Genre : Romance / Fantasy

Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, typos bertebaran di mana-mana, alur bosenin, geje kayak yang nulis, dan entahlah,,hemm dann EYD yang beerraaaannttaaakkannnn.

Summary : Saat wajah tak menunjukkan kejujuran. Hanya kebohongan yang tampak, kebohongan yang sangat menyakitkan tapi secara bersamaan juga sangat Manis..

**.**

**.**

Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

Sesosok Pemuda tampan melintasi jalanan kota Ame yang sepi-amat sepi. Pemuda tinggi nan tampan dengan kulit putih dan surai gelap segelap langit malam ditambah modelnya yang seperti pantat ayam. Tubuh pemuda tampan yang pasti akan mengoda semua wanita itu terbalut dengan jaket hitam panjang selutut dengan sebuah kemeja warna biru dongker didalamnya dan celana jins hitam.

"Aghh.." tiba-tiba sang pemuda tampan mendengar geraman kesakitan dari dalam gang sempit di sebelah kanannya. Tak ingin termakan rasa penasaran, pemuda tampan itu pun melangkah masuk tuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam gang sempit itu.

**.**

"Maniss.. ayo layani kami.." ucap seorang pria dewasa pada sesosok pemuda manis bersurai pirang. Pisau kecil di goreskan pada pipi pemuda manis itu. sedangkan pria satu lagi menahan tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"uhh.. ti-tidak.. lepaskan aku.. lepaskan" pinta sang pemuda manis itu. yang hanya di angap angin lalu oleh kedua pria dewasa didepan dan belakangnya itu.

Pria yang membawa pisau, tengah mengiris kain kemeja merah yang di kenakan sang pemuda manis sedangkan sang pria di belangang sang pemuda menurunkan tangan kananya untuk mulai membuka celana sang pemuda-tangan kanan masih mengengam kedua tangan sang pemuda.

"Ja-jangan..Aghh.." jeritan tertahan sang pemuda terdengar, ketika sang pria di depannya tengah menghujamkan pisaunya ke dalam lengan kiri pemuda itu. menyusul luka-luka yang sudah dibuat oleh pria itu di lengan kanan dan kedua kakinya.

"Hemm kau sangat maniss.." desah sang pria yang tengah menahanya dengan nada seduktif tepat di telinga kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kiri pria itu telah menyusup kedalam celana sang pemuda manis.

"Ahhhgg.." desah sang pemuda manis, ia mencoba menahan desahannya. Tak ingin kedua pemerkosa itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Menggigit bibir bawah, tak ingin desahan semakin keluar seiring aktifitas yang tengah tangan peria lakukan di balik celananya. "Be-berhenti..Ahn.."

Kemejanya telah terkoyak dan terlepas dari tubuh mulusnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang indah. "kau memiliki jubuh yang indah.." ucap pria di depannya mulai menjilat kedua tonjolan pink di dadanya secara bergantian. Tak lupa memilinnya sesekali.

"Ah.. ja-jangan..eggh le-lepas le-pas.." mohonnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi, apakah ini semua takdirnya? Diperkosa digang sempit leh dua orang pria tua yang tak di kenalnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari manic mata yang sebening safir itu. ia takut benar-benar takut.. Seseorang tolanglah aku pintanya dalan hati.

DOR

DOR

Dua suara tembakan terdengar menumbangkan kedua pria yang akan memerkosa pemuda. Diikuti sang pemuda manis yang pingsang setelah menerima pelecehan dan siksaan yang bertubi-tubi dari dua pria yang kini tak bernafas.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Pemuda tampan melangkah mendekati tiga tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah. Saat pemuda tampan itu telah ada di samping mereka, dibuka jaket panjang miliknya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh pemuda manis dibawahnya.

Diangkat tubuh sang pemuda manis dalam gendongan. Pemudan tampan itu pun mulai berjalan menjauhi gang berniat pulang ke motel yang tadi kemarin ia sewa.

Tanpa mereka sadari diujung gang gelap, terlihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang menyeringai kejam, wajahnya tak tampak karena tersamarkan oleh bayangan. "Apakan dia mangsa anda selanjutnya Prince..?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sosok bayangan hitam itu melangkah maju menuju dua mayat didepannya. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya hingga mulai muncul cahaya kuning yang menyinari kedua tubuh mayat itu. Jantung kedua mayat itu keluar menembus tubuh secara paksa. Mengambil jantung kedua mayat lalu dimasukkan kedalam peti perak yang ia keluarkan entah dari mana.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Dan apa ini..#teriak Histeris

Tiba-tiba aja ngetik ni Fic.. jari kayak jalan sendiri#plakk

Oke.. ini fanfic pertama Yuki di fandom naruto..

Pendek..?

Namanya juga Prologue jadi pasti pendek kan..

Kalau panjang sih bukan prolog.. #Lirik Shee di belakang

Apa lagi Judulnya kayaknya gak nyambung ya.. hahaha.. emang Yuki Pikirin..

Oke gimana nih lanjut gak..

Dan Yuki masih binggung mau buat ni Fic jadi SasuNaru pa NaruSasu

Menurut kalian gimana..?

**.**

Mohon kesediaannya buat mereview ya..

Thanks..


	2. Chapter 2

**-= The Blood Maks =-**

**~ Sherry Dark Jewel Present ~**

Disclaimer: mereka milih Kisimoto-sensei…

Author : Yuki

Rate : T+

Pairing : SasuNaru / NaruSasu *tergantung suasana hati Yuki #dikroyok masa

Genre : Romance / Fantasy

Warning : OOC, AU, Abal, typos bertebaran di mana-mana, alur bosenin, geje kayak yang nulis, dan entahlah,,hemm dann EYD yang beerraaaannttaaakkannnn.

Summary : Saat wajah tak menunjukkan kejujuran. Hanya ada kebohongan yang tampak, kebohongan yang sangat menyakitkan tapi secara bersamaan juga sangan Manis..

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Eghh,," Sosok pemuda manis itu perlahan terbangun di sebuah tempat tidur sebuah motel di kota Ame. Pemuda manis bersurai pirang mendudukkan diri dari pingsannya. "Ugh.. dimana aku..?"gumamnya binggung.

Ingatan terakhir dalam otaknya adalah saat ia tengah dilecehkan oleh dua pria di sebuah gang. Tapi kenapa ia sekarang ada di sebuah motel? Siapa yang membawa dirinya ke sini? Apa pria-pria kemarin?

Pria kemarin? Oh tidak.. apa ia sudah di perkosa oleh mereka? Pemuda itu meraba tubuhnya. Ia berpakaian. Tapi sepasang piyama biru tua, jika ia kemarin telah di lecehkan maka tak mungkin ia akan berpakaian sekarang. Dan kedua pria itu pasti masih disini, ditambah lagi bagian bawahnya tidak terasa sakit. Lalu..

CKLEKK..

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakkan tubuh tegap seorang pemuda tampan. Melihat itu, sang pemuda manis itu hanya mengeratkan selimutnya dang sedikit bergerak mundur . Ia takut..

"Si-siapa k-kau..?"

Mendengar ucapan pemuda manis yang tengah ketakutan itu. pemuda tampan itu pun masuk dan mendekat ke tempat tidur dengan sebuah plastik berisi nasi kotak yamg sepertinya pemuda itu beli di supermarket. "kau sudah sadar?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fugaku tengah duduk di paviliun milik sang permaisuri. Berdua dengan sang permaisuri mereka meminum teh dan memakan kue kecil yang disiapkan dayang untuk mereka. "Baginda.. apakah tidak apa membiarkan pangeran Itachi dan pangeran Sasuke menjalankan ujian mereka?" Tanya Mikoto Uchiha khawatir dengan keselamatan kedua putranya.

"Tenang saja Mikoto, mereka menginginkan posisi putra mahkota. Jadi biarkan mereka membuktikan diri mereka, siapa yang pantas untuk menajadi putra mahkota." Ujar Fugaku santai sambil menyesap sedikit demi sedikit tehnya. "Dan Mikoto… jangan berbicara Formal saat kita hanya berdua"

Mikoto tersenyum, "iya Suamiku.."

"Tak usah khawatir Istriku.. aku yakin Itachi dan Sasuke akan kembali dengan selamat. Mereka berdua adalah anak yang kuat. Aku percaya pada mereka"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa namamu..?" Tanya Sasuke pada pemuda diatas ranjangnya. Ia telah menjelaskan kenapa pemuda manis itu disini, pemuda itu bersemu merah dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat Sasuke telah mencertakan kalau ia menyelamatkannya.

"Naruto..Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke juga memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda itu. "Dimana rumahmu Uzumaki-san aku akan mengantarmu pulang saat kau sudah membaik"

Naruto memandang keluar jendela sebentar melihat bangunan apa yang ada di luar motel yang ditinggali Sasuke. "Naruto..panggil aku Naruto.." Naruto kembali memandang wajah Sasuke. "aku tinggal 6 blok dari sini," lanjutnya.

"Hn..baiklah aku akan mengantarmu nanti"

"Terima Kasih Uchiha-San"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sasuke mengantar Naruto menuju rumahnya, mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa suara. Bagaimana juga Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara bukan. Dan Naruto? Ia entah mengapa sangat nyaman dengan kesunyian ini, padahal biasanya ia tak mau jika hal kayak gini terjadi.

Dan akhirnya mereka tiba didepan rumah mungil bertingkat. Tembok rumah itu dicat hijau muda, pintu dan jendela dicat coklat madu. Dan di halaman depannya ad ataman kecil yang dipenuhi bunga mawar merah dan krisan. Taman yang indah

"Ini rumahku Sasuke-san.. apa kau mau mampir.. akan menyenangkan jika kita bisa makan bersama. Hitung-hitung untuk ucapan terima kasih dariku" Naruto berucap lembut, senyum terpampang manis di wajahnya.

Sasuke terpanah dengan wajah manis itu. "itu.. tidak perlu.. aku masih harus segera pergi sekarang"

"Pergi..?"

Brakk

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, terlihat sesosok pemuda seusia Naruto yang memasang raut datar. Surainya yang merah menyala, mata hijau giok yang indah. Bahkan ada tattoo ai di jidatnya dan dia juga tak punya alis. Tapi ia memakai eyeliner yang tebal. "Uzumaki Naruto.. kemana saja kau"

Sasuke dan Naruto memandang cowok itu, "Gaara"

'Siapa dia' Sasuke membatin sewot. Jadi Naruto sudah punya kekasih? Dasar dobe..

"Naruto.. darimana saja kau..?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama gaara dengan tampang datar.

"Ah..Gaara.. maaf aku tak pulang kemarin aku-aku" Naruto mengigit bibirnya. Gaara lalu mengalihkan pandanagnya pada Sasuke.

"Dan kau siapa?"

"Gaara.. ini Sasuke.. ia yang menolongku kemarin"

"Menolong?"

"Ya.. karena kemarin aku" aNAruto berkeringat dingin.

"Dia hampir diperkosa pria-pria hidung belang" jawab Sasuke santai. Masih dengan wajah esnya.

"Naruto..sudah kukatakan jangan suka keluar malam jika tidak bersamaku" Gaara menghampiri Naruto. "dan kau terima kasih sudah menolong anak bodoh ini" ucap Gaara pada Sasuke. Yang dijawab hn saja.

"Aku akan kembali Dobe.. dan turuti kata-kata kekasihmu.." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"A-apa.. Dobe? DASAR TEME… jangan memangilku DOBE.. dan dia bukan kekasihku"

Sasuke tak menyahuti tapi hanya tersenyum, bahkan memandang lagi kebelakan pun tak akan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi datang lagi.. Sasuke memaksakan diri bagun dari tidurnya. Ah tidak ia bahkan tak bisa memejamkan matanya.. karena saat ia memejamkan matanya yang sehitam langit malam itu yang terbayang hanya wajah tan pemuda cantik yang ditolongnya. Naruto..

"Kenapa aku membayangkan dia terus.. ah.. bayangan wajahnya tak mau pergi dari pikiranku" keluh Sasuke lirih. Lalu Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar yang ia sewa. Ia sudah bersih dan wangi sekarang. bahkan dengan potongan kemeja birutuanya dan jeans hitam ia terlihat tampan seperti biasanya. Saat ia membuka pintu yang sedari tadi diketuk itu. dapat Sasuke lihat pemuda yang sedari kemarin malam melayang dipikirannya tengah berdiri dan tersenyum manis padanya. Ditangan pemuda tan manis itu ada sebuah kotak makan besar.

"Dobe"

"Pagi.. teme.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah aku ingin mengqajakmu sarapan bersama.. aku yakin kau belum makan.. ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih kata Gaara"

"Gaara? Kekasihmu yang menyuruhmu kesini?"\

"Dia bukan kekasihku Teme.." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.. sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu..? kalau bukan Kekasih.. siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia temanku.. dan ia sejak kecil menjagaku.." aku Naruto.

"Hn.."

"Hanya Hn? Dasar Teme" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya lagi. "Oke Teme ayo kita sarapan" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke yang ditarik hanya menghelang nafas, tapi diwajahnya muncul senyum lembut untuk pemuda tan ini. 'Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada dia' aku Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto mendudukkan Sasuke ke sofa yang ada di kamar itu. lalu ia juga duduk disamping Sasuke. Dan mulai membukakan kotak bento yang ia bawa.. "Teme.. ini" naruto menyodorkan Kotak bento itu beserta sumpit yang ia bawa.

"Kau tak makan Dobe…?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang hanya memandangnya manis dan menyodorkan kotak bentonya.

"Tidak Teme.. ini kan buatmu"

Sasuke memakan bento itu sedikit, lalu memandang Naruto "Makan" Sasuke menyodorkan sumpit yang menjepit sosis pada Naruto. "Ayo.. atau kau lebih suka pakai mulutku Dobe" goda Sasuke.

"Baiklah.." Naruto pun memakan sosis itu "Kau agresif hari ini Teme.. kukira kau akan memasang tampang datar seperti kemarin"

Sasuke meletakkan Bento ditangannya ke atas meja yang ada didepan sofa panjang itu. Lalu menghadap Naruto. Tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat mencengkram kedua tangan tan itu lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto agar terlentang disofa itu. "Aku.. terlanjut jatuh cinta padamu.. bagaimana lagi? Apa lagi.. kau masih sendiri bukan?"

Naruto bersemu merah.. "Te-t-eme" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Memandang setiap sudut wajah pemuda tan yang kini bersemu merah itu. Sasuke lalu meyusupkan wajahnya kearah leher Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Kau manis Dobe" Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto, lalu mengigit dan menghisapnya kecil hingga muncul kissmark disana.. "Kau milikku Dobe"

"Teme.." Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sekarang mencium bibirnya, ia tak bisa memungkiri jika ia menyukai hal itu. Naruto membuka mulutnya saat Sasuke meminta izin untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. "Enghhhh..Su..keehh…Emmhh.."

Sasuke melepas pungutanyan ia lalu memandang wajah Naruto.. "Dobe kau milikku.. ingat itu"

"Ya.." Naruto membalas dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"I Love You Dobe" bisik Sasuke ditelinga kanan Naruto.

"Love You too Teme"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author Note :**

Oke Yuki benar-bener kehilangan jalan cerita buat nih cerita..

Hahh harus nyusun ulang nih cerita deh…

Dari awal… Ommona…

Typo(s) maklum langsung update nih..

Jika da yang salah.. Beritahu aku ya

Dan Thanks buat :

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo , Namikaze Yuto , PoeChin , MermutCS , Princess Visionaries of obsesi

makasih Reviewnya maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu..

buat yang baca…

review please..


End file.
